


Respite / Ashlesha. Awaken the Stars one shot

by OrbeaVariegata



Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: Awaken the Stars, Comfort, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, ashlesha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbeaVariegata/pseuds/OrbeaVariegata
Summary: The Whetu clan plus one, enjoying themselves for once.(I mean, give them a break already ;* )





	Respite / Ashlesha. Awaken the Stars one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashleshā](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876577) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



The day had an eerie, almost eye-of-the-storm character to it. Like an unexpected catch of breath while treading water in the deep. It was sunny, but with a light breeze, cooler than it should usually be in that part of the world, at that time of the year. It was still warm enough though to inspire the whole lot to just ease through it, half-asleep or in deep slumber. Everyone distinctly felt the next break from their flight would be a long time coming, and they were dead set to make the damn best of it.

Khodi had emerged from his cot in time to catch Django Whetu unceremoniously flopping down on the meadow, no blanket or pillow needed, thank you very much. It was an unusual sight, but Khodi knew the last few days had been hard on their father, military training or no. Hell, it had been hard on each of them, he thought, mind wandering back to the mess they’d encountered back on the road.

His siblings and their respective appendages had spread out through the whole area, some had retreated into their cots to flee from the sun, others reveled in full view of it. Khodi himself had already slept enough for the day. He had expected to wake up fidgety and ready to go. Instead, he had just accepted the can of cheap beer Kai had planted into his hands and made his way onto the meadow himself, sitting down on the edge of the narrow walkway and blinking the remnants of sleep away.

The wind murmured in the trees nearby, and Khodi turned his head to follow its whisper. Rex and Ambrus had claimed one of the rare hammocks for themselves, Rex resting his head on Ambrus’ stomach, lying hands tucked under his elbows between the shorter man’s legs. Thank god his brother got some sound sleep again after Ambrus’ arrival. Khodi couldn’t help feeling a bit reproachful at the man for exposing Rex to his childhood traumata again, but he knew damn well Ambrus hadn’t really done anything wrong. Well, not fucking intentionally, at least.

He studied the man’s face which was turned upwards into the tree’s shadow. Since he had seen him last the guy had ditched his blotched brown hair for a dull dark blonde dye. His shirt had ridden up his belly a little where Rex’ head was, but if there were any marks left from their last fight Khodi couldn’t spot them. Peacefully asleep like that and with that damned beard of his shorn off Ambrus looked like a fucking kid, younger even than Rex. The thought was ridiculous, considering the true nature of their age difference. Django had told them enough about it – but it was still hard to fathom the kid had been in the program longer than any of the Whetu children were alive.

Kid. Khodi had called him kid again. He might have assumed the habit from his father, but he damned well rather not slip like that in front of Ambrus. Or Rex. Fuck!

Somewhere on his left Khodi heard the faint sound of something hitting metal. Neumia had had enough sleep, too, apparently, and was aiming at the empty beer cans the family had left around with her cherry pits. Khodi gave her a sympathetic look and she grinned at him. He watched her get up and wander towards the hammock with a sassy smile on her face. “Nari, no” Khodi heard Brian’s voice from somewhere around, but it was only a half-assed attempt to reign his daughter in. Too tired, too warm outside. Can’t be bothered, sorry about it.

Nari giggled silently and gave the hammock a gentle push. Khodi turned his can around on the grass and sat up to watch for a reaction, but Rex didn’t even stir. A little smile appeared on Ambrus’ face, though. Not so asleep after all.

“Do it again,” Khodi heard him coax and Nari obliged, snorting a little as her uncle finally acknowledged that yes, the ground underneath him was definitely moving in ways it probably shouldn’t. It wasn’t enough to wake him though. He just curled in like a cat, mumbling obscenities under his breath and settling a little lower on Ambrus’s belly. Nari put a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as Ambrus cracked open one of his eyes, Cheshire grin on his face. Khodi watched on as Ambrus offered his niece a high-five. Nari graciously accepted and exchanged some of her cherries for it.

Hell, Khodi thought. When Nari is ready to forgive this little fucker for rattling up his baby brother’s life, then so can he.

**Author's Note:**

> It was beautiful and sunny and lazy day that gave me the idea for this. Sorry for not getting the right letters for Khodi’s name but i don’t know what to even look for. I had to write it bc I’m rereading Ashlesha and it’s so beautiful and also I’m bad at waiting. I realized mid-writing that it’s the wrong term (past tense) but I didn’t want to change it anymore by then.
> 
> The story doesn’t belong to me but the family deserved a day off, i thought (: If you haven’t read Ashlesha/Awaken the Stars just yet, Go For It. Like now! 
> 
> First published on tumblr: https://orbeavariegata.tumblr.com/post/161703921624/awaken-the-stars-au-bc-its-been-a-beautiful-day


End file.
